


As Though Nothing Could Fall

by dreiser



Series: Superheroes & Journalists [2]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiser/pseuds/dreiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant never asked to be rescued but that didn't stop Kara from catching her when she fell.</p><p>(Or my alternate universe fic where Diana/Lois counsel Kara/Cat on romance, relationships, and how to successfully be a superhero/journalist in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to my Wonder Woman/Lois Lane fanfic, Bylines & Bracelets, in that it takes place in the same universe. I did some editing on that fic to make it fit better into the Supergirl universe. Nothing big, just mentioning Cat and changing Lucy's job. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Enough that I might write another fic to explain everything going on with Artemis. In the meantime, please enjoy my offering to the Supercat fandom. 
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the lyrics to Heroes by David Bowie.

If there was one thing that Lois Lane despised it was feeling small and petty. She hated experiencing emotions that she logically knew she shouldn't have. That she should have grown beyond in her thirty seven years on this planet. To her, there was little worse than knowing she was being irrational and spiteful, yet still being unable to help those traitorous thoughts and even worse, feelings, from taking hold of her. Which is why she was immediately angry at herself for having an instantaneous feeling of jealousy at the sight that greeted her as she walked towards her balcony. 

Honestly, it was ridiculous. She should be beyond this by now. Two years had come and gone since she first began to date Diana and now they were in a committed relationship. Hell, they lived together. She lived with fucking Wonder Woman. People should be jealous of her. And most are. It just so happened that right now, in this instant, Lois was the jealous one and it was directed at the younger, blonder, femaler version of Superman who had her hand on Diana's forearm. It didn't make any sense to feel this way. Lois knew where she stood with Diana. They were it for each other. Diana was Lois' and vice versa. There was a comfortable feeling of possessive belonging between the two of them and frankly, Lois enjoyed it.

Still.

The girl was impressive, Lois would give her that, and she certainly had the look down pat. She wore the uniform just as well as Clark, with the same ease and confidence, and it reminded Lois of Diana in her armor. Back in the days before tournaments, magical trickery, and lying near immortal mothers. These days the armor had been surrendered to Artemis after the loss of her title and Diana had taken to wearing a work casual version of superhero sports wear. Donning jeans, t-shirts that featured the Wonder Woman logo created by the Daily Planet, and boots. Maybe it wasn't as impressive as her compatriots but she looked damn good. Almost good enough that Lois could hold back the rage at seeing Artemis in the armor that, to Lois and everyone else in Metropolis, would always be Diana's. She doubted the anger would ever go away though. That armor was Diana's, just like the title of Ambassador to Man's World. Artemis wasn't exactly Miss Warm and Fuzzy and Lois didn't know who Hippolyta thought she was fooling. No one could ever surpass Diana's natural warmth and kindness. Artemis wasn't an Ambassador to anything if no one particularly liked or trusted her. 

Enough about Artemis though. She wasn't dealing with Artemis. This was girl was something entirely different. Something that Lois had to contain herself from muttering what fresh hell was this as she got a better look at her upon approaching the balcony. They were much closer than Lois had first observed, sitting on the railing to the balcony, completely at ease with the fact they were several hundred stories up. Lois supposed heights didn't mean much when you had the ability to fly. Despite their powers of flight and all the other abilities they had, neither woman noticed Lois' approach, they were too absorbed in conversation.

"I feel freer since I became Supergirl," she confessed and Diana wore a thoughtful expression. "For the first time, I don't have to hide who I am and where I come from. Don't get me wrong, I understood why they had me do it... that it was to protect me from people who would want to experiment on me, people who would see me as a threat, but to deny who I was after seeing my planet destroyed, it was crushing in a way I don't think I can ever explain. I think it makes you die a little inside, spending your days having to pretend to be something you're not just to continue living." Supergirl shook her head and looked into the distance. "That's no way to live. I think maybe I even hated myself a little as my powers developed. It was easier to focus on being normal, to try and fit in, but I never felt like I belonged. How could I? I was from another planet and I spent years trapped in the Phantom Zone, remembering the look on my parents face as they put me in that shuttle and watching as my planet exploded into dust." She swallowed before she continued, "That's why I'm so grateful to be doing this now. I can finally show the world who I am. That I'm Kara Zor-El, a survivor of the planet Krypton, and maybe I can share everything good that came of our world as a way to keep it alive. If only in my own memories and actions. But lately it seems like Kara is getting lost in Supergirl and I don't like that. There isn't a separation. They're both parts of me. Except these days, it feels like I only have value to people when I'm Supergirl and I hate that."

"You are more than your abilities," said Diana solemnly, clasping Supergirl's shoulder. "Never doubt in that, Kara." 

Supergirl, no, Kara... Lois noted, repeating the name silently to herself, nodded her head and offered a wry smile. "You're the smart one," she declared, looking at Diana with quiet admiration. It was an expression Lois had seen people wear countless times around Diana and she doubted a time would come when she'd stop seeing it. "Not bothering with a secret identity. You can just be yourself and not have to worry about anyone finding out." 

"Forgive me for saying this," said Diana almost hesitantly and it was then that Lois knew this was something different. Diana never hesitated with Clark and Bats, or any of her other super friends, she was kind and caring but she never hesitated. She always told them how it was and that was that. She didn't really stop to consider her words in diplomatic terms. Diana wasn't rude but she never pulled punches. Verbally or otherwise. So to do that now with this girl told Lois there was something other than the usual we both beat up bad guys camaraderie going on here. "Have you ever tried to show your true self to others?" Kara opened her mouth to reply but Diana gently interrupted, "I don't mean by revealing yourself as Supergirl. I mean using the parts of your personality that you've kept hidden in order to pretend to be human, to be normal, as you call it. Until you can reveal the pieces of you that were concealed in order to simply survive you can never truly say you've shown others who you are completely. You're painting an incomplete picture of yourself. A shadow, if you will," Diana remarked and she dipped her head to meet Kara's eyes. "You cannot live your life as half a person, Kara. Everyone deserves to be whole."

Kara nodded her head, taking everything in everything Diana said. "You think I should tell her," she said, her tone questioning. 

"I think you should allow her to know all of you," said Diana, offering an encouraging smile. "After all, how could one fall in love with half of a person? You cannot. Whatever affection they might feel would be shallow, a parody of genuine love, and I do not think that is what you seek." 

It was at this point that Lois decided she had eavesdropped for far too long. She didn't particularly need to hear Diana giving love advice to her fellow superheroes. At least it was this girl and not Green Lantern. Two years she had known him and she still hadn't ever seen him smile. The thought of him in love was a little disturbing, actually. "You didn't tell me we had company, Princess," Lois announced her presence as she walked onto the balcony. 

Diana immediately turned her attention to Lois, smiling sweetly and scooting off the balcony railing and walking to her. They shared a light kiss that was lingering and Lois sighed inwardly, relaxing as Diana's arm wound around her waist. "Lois," Diana said her name in that endlessly affectionate way that never failed to let Lois know of her own importance in Diana's life. "This is--"

"Supergirl, I know," said Lois dryly, taking a good look at the girl for the first time. She was tall, almost as tall as Clark and Diana, and there was an easy confidence in the way she held herself but it wasn't intimidating like Diana could be. It wasn't the stance of a warrior. A survivor more like. Someone who had seen horrible things but had made it through. There was a loveliness to her, a charming sort of optimism that surrounded her. It was like Bats and Clark had created a blonde super powered baby that divided their personality aspects. Lois smirked at the idea of it and made a note to tell the men her thoughts when she saw them next. Bats would be amused and Clark would probably be horrified. "It's hard not to know her with Cat plastering her face everywhere."

Lois watched with interest as Kara's face colored into a rosy hue and a shy, almost pleased, smile formed. That was certainly intriguing. She fully intended on pursuing this when Diana bumped their hips and gave her that silent look that said: _Lois, no._

Heaving a sigh and rolling her eyes, Lois conceded to Diana who pressed a kiss to her cheek and murmured her thanks before turning her attention to Kara who was observing them with curiosity. "I apologize for Lois," said Diana, a playful lilt in her voice. "She has no filter."

"I have one, I just choose not to use it," Lois snarked, shrugging her shoulders. She poked Diana in the abdomen, grinning when the Amazon squirmed and moved slightly away from her touch. "Eventually you'll have to stop apologizing for me." Tilting her head to one side, she studied Kara closer, there was a look on her face, one that Lois easily recognized. It was longing and Lois didn't think it was for her or even Diana. This girl didn't have a crush on her girlfriend. That's not why she was here. She wanted advice, she wanted what Diana had, a relationship where the person knew her, inside out, and loved her anyway. Maybe she was reaching a little, she didn't know anything close to their full conversation but something told Lois she was right and her hunches were rarely wrong. This thought caused Lois to feel a sudden swell of sympathy and affection for the girl. It made her want to try and be a bit nicer. "I'll let you in on a secret," Lois drawled, leaning closer to Kara. "I only tease people I like. Everybody else I ignore." 

"That's true," Diana agreed and Lois snorted, taking in the look of faux innocence her girlfriend was sporting.

"But you don't know me," said Kara quietly, echoing Diana's hesitation from earlier, looking at Lois in confusion. 

"No, but this one likes you," Lois replied, jerking a thumb at Diana who arched an eyebrow at this. "That goes a long way with me. Besides, Clark is a friend of mine. The big blue boy scout has told me about you from time to time and he says nothing but good things. Which isn't surprising, considering you're family." 

"You know Clark is..." Kara trailed off, not saying the words, and Lois couldn't help but form a wide grin in response. 

"Yup," Lois declared, her lips popping on the word almost triumphantly. "I know tons of secret identities and I keep my mouth shut about them all. Journalist or not I figure I have a duty to preserve the safety of our world and outing superheroes doesn't really help anybody besides their villains." Her eyes narrowed as she considered one identity she didn't know. It was the one that vexed her the most because she was certain she wasn't being told just because he enjoyed the idea of driving her insane. "Eventually I'll get Bats to tell me his," she muttered. "He's bound to give in one day. I already have a list of suspects." 

"That's why he won't tell you," said Diana with fond exasperation. 

There was a moment of pause and then Kara took a step forward, a look of determination on her features as she offered Lois her hand. "Kara Zor-El, otherwise known as Kara Danvers," she said, smiling as Lois took her hand and they shared a handshake.

"Lois Lane," replied Lois with a cheeky grin, pulling her hand back to pat Diana on the cheek. "I assume you invited her for dinner." Not waiting for Diana's answer, Lois turned and walked back into their apartment. "Since you're a guest, I promise not to burn too much of it." 

"That's a lie," she heard Diana say in low tones, causing Kara to laugh. 

\---

Later that night, Lois exited the shower, drying her hair as Diana pulled back the covers to their bed. "I like the kid, she's sweet," Lois remarked.

"I do as well, though Kara could hardly be called a kid," Diana said as she walked over to Lois and took over drying her hair. Lois sighed as Diana's fingers slid through her hair, smoothing out the tangles gently. "She spent over twenty years in the Phantom Zone and was awake for nearly every second. I cannot imagine what it was like, being in isolation for so long, after having seen her planet destroyed. Kara says she had little awareness of the amount of time that was passing, that it moved at a different pace in the Phantom Zone, but it is still awful to consider."

"She reminds me of Clark," said Lois thoughtfully, taking back the towel and tossing it into the hamper. She crossed to their dresser, pulling out an old Metropolis University track t-shirt and a clean pair of panties then quickly pulling them both on. "There's a certain optimism to her that he has. Always looking on the bright side and all that crap." She pointed at Diana and drawled, "You've got that same thing, Princess. Although," Lois paused to consider as she got into bed. "There is something around her eyes that reminds me of Bats, you know?"

Diana silently slid into the bed, reaching for Lois who huffed but grinned as she felt herself pulled against Diana's muscular form. They fit together perfectly and Lois never felt anything but content while in Diana's arms. Sometimes she was excited and content or sad and content or any other number of things and content but the feeling of belonging never went away. It was always present when they were together. "Kara has not had an easy life," Diana revealed in a murmur. "She was sent in a pod by her parents shortly after Kal but it was blown off course by the destruction of her planet. The last words her parents spoke to her were ones instructing her to care for her baby cousin but by the time she reached Earth he was fully grown. Her mission was no more and I imagine having that purpose taken from her was difficult. I think they are not as close as they should be, that Kal does not know how to treat her, and Kara is wise beyond her years. It is a mistake to think of her as a youth. She has survived far too much for far too long to ever be thought of in such a manner." 

"You want to help her, don't you?" Lois questioned, turning in Diana's arms and resting her chin on her collarbone, peering up at her.

"Help is not the right word," said Diana slowly, her fingers sifting through Lois' hair as she considered it. "I would like to be a friend. She and I have much in common and I find the idea of spending time with someone who understands my motivations compelling." Diana smiled as she caressed Lois' cheek. "I will never find anyone who knows me as you do but often, in the League, I still feel as if my viewpoint cannot be grasped. Today, upon speaking with her, I learned that Krypton held many beliefs in common with Themyscira. There is a connection I feel with her that reminds me of what I share with my sisters."

"She's an outsider too," observed Lois, kissing Diana's palm and entangling their fingers. "This isn't her home, not really. It isn't the same with Clark. He was raised here, he didn't know what he lost but she knows, doesn't she? Hell, she saw it all happen." Lois shifted her weight, lying on top of Diana and leaning down to capture her lips in a slow kiss. "You should spend time with her. Doing your superhero thing or whatever." Diana followed after her when they parted, clearly wanting more and Lois smirked, chuckling as she pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I like the idea of you getting to hang out with another woman when you're off saving the world. The League is too much of a boys club if you ask me. I don't know how you stand it." 

"Thoughts of you often provide relief," Diana said, her voice low and full of promise, and Lois grinned. Laughing happily as Diana grasped her hips, lifting her up until Lois was straddling her waist. The Amazon's hands moving with seductive intent as they pushed Lois' shirt over her head. 

And with that, all talking was done for the evening.

\---

The primary reason Cat became a journalist was because of her utter loathing of liars. To her, there was nothing more satisfying than shining a light onto those who sought to bury the truth. While she would acknowledge some lies serve a purpose she found it was far and few between. Cat didn't suffer liars, her time was valuable and she refused to spend it on those she couldn't trust. That being so, she found herself wondering why exactly she had allowed this situation with Kara to go on as long as it had. Was it because she was impressed by the lengths that Kara had gone? No, if anything she was irritated by it and by her instinctual shock upon seeing Kara in the same room as Supergirl. She had acted a fool and said some utterly stupid things in response to it but it was beyond her comprehension, seeing them together like that. They shared the same face, the same voice, and she had been baffled by it. 

Now that some time had passed, Cat could truly consider the situation. Kara had obviously used her abilities or her connections with Agent Mulder and whatever shadowy government agency he worked for to hide the truth. What Cat couldn't fully understand was the reason why. She thought she had made it clear that she wouldn't be revealing Kara's identity as Supergirl. That wasn't remotely her motivation. Cat thought then and now that Kara should be doing better things with her time than fetching lattes and answering phones. There was so much good she could do in the world and it was going to a waste here. 

And yet, Kara had wanted to stay so very much, even going so far as to give Cat a speech about what this job meant to her. What Cat meant to her. Then when she refused to listen Kara somehow pulled off that double routine to throw her off the scent. 

Really now.

Perhaps it was a little impressive. If anything it proved what CatCo meant to Kara and Cat wasn't precisely sure why that was but her belief remained that Kara was far too good for the job she was currently holding. And it wasn't as if she couldn't do without her. Cat was nothing if not self sufficient. She had gone through an endless bevy of incompetent, lazy, and simply insufferable assistants before Kara and it never stopped her from succeeding. Maybe it raised her blood pressure and made her devour more M&M's than she liked but it wasn't anything she couldn't live with. 

She refused to consider how lonely it would be to not see Kara's face greeting her when she walked off the elevator. That her days would seem longer and darker without Kara's sunny personality engaging her, bringing her out of the frustrated moods that arose from controlling a multi million dollar company. It was an utterly ridiculous and selfish reason to keep Kara where she was when she deserved so much more. Honestly. This wasn't anything she should even be thinking about. Reviewing all her illogical notions for keeping Kara as her assistant when she should have been promoted a long time ago. 

Cat hated liars and as such, she hated lying to herself. She knew Kara never got those promotions because she didn't like the idea of being without her. That she had allowed her own personal needs to override her logic and that just wouldn't do. Things like that could cost you an empire. If you wanted to succeed you had to utilize every advantage you were given and make sure the employees you knew could excel were given the chance to grow and advance. Stagnation is the death of creativity and success, Cat had long believed that to be the truth. Change was a much needed part of life. 

With this thought running through her head, Cat finally took notice of Kara standing in front of her desk, an entirely nervous expression on her face. It was startlingly similar to the one she wore when Cat found out she was mailing letters to estranged son's in order to arrange family reunions. Absently, Cat tried to keep her thoughts from roaming towards how relieved she was to find out Adam and Kara shared only one awkward date before resolving to be friends. That wasn't something she should be thinking about. Not with the way her mind was wandering today. 

"Kara," Cat said her name slowly, arching an eyebrow in a silent question. 

Immediately, Kara unfroze and beamed at her, forming that shining smile which never failed to appear since Cat had started calling her by the correct name. Her long used tactic of keeping people at a distance utterly failed with Kara, who refused to be insulted by Cat's insistence of getting her name wrong. As such, she felt it was nothing but petty to continue this effort because it certainly didn't discourage Kara. Why was she so easy to please? And was it only this way with her? Cat didn't know if she wanted the answer to be yes or no. "Ms. Grant," Kara said almost breathlessly, still beaming at her, "I have the contracts you wanted."

Taking the contracts, Cat carelessly dropped them on her desk and rose to her feet. "Kara," she said her name again, slow and with purpose, "follow me." With that, Cat walked out onto her balcony, leaning against the railing and placing a hand on her hip as she regarded her assistant. Kara was shifting nervously from foot to foot and Cat considered this. Was this really Kara? This anxious creature standing in front of her? Perhaps, but it certainly wasn't all of her. This was a small piece of her, the part she showed to the world the most often. It was smart, Cat supposed, showing off your weaknesses to obscure your strengths. Hiding in plain sight, if you will. "Kara," Cat repeated her name just because she enjoyed the way it formed on her lips. How it never failed to bring Kara to attention. "I want to know, where do you see yourself in the future? What is it you would like to do?" 

"Ms. Grant...?" Kara questioned uncomfortably, shifting again, her teeth worrying at her lower lip. "I don't understand." 

"Surely you don't want to remain my assistant forever," said Cat carelessly, studying her impeccable manicure and looking at Kara from beneath her eyelashes, watching as Kara's eyes went wide in surprise. "Where do you see yourself?" she asked again. "The art department? Web development? News?" 

A long moment passed and then Kara swallowed, taking a step forward as she said, "I don't think I'm a writer. Not like you, and the others in the bullpen, but I love reading and I think I'm good at corrections." She offered a wry smile, adjusting her glasses as she continued, "I also have an MFA--"

"I know," Cat interrupted, tilting her head, "you got it at the same time as your MBA. If I recall correctly, you entered college much sooner than your contemporaries, didn't you? Something about accelerated learning that allowed you to graduate high school early?" Kara blinked at her, clearly shocked that Cat knew so much about her. Or perhaps more surprised Cat remembered it. Maybe she had been better at pretending not to care than she thought. "Really, Kara," Cat drawled playfully, arching an eyebrow. "Why do you think I hired you? You're quite impressive, you know. Despite the cardigans and stammering." 

That smile was back again. The shining one that was nearly as blinding as the sun and Cat hated her heart for skipping a beat upon seeing it. Looking off to one side, staring at the National City skyline, Cat formed her best indifferent expression. "That's it then," she declared, tossing her hair to one side and putting her hand on her hip. This stance never failed to make her feel self assured and confident, something Cat needed in abundance as she really couldn't dwell on what she might be losing with this decision. "The online division needs a new Junior Editor for Arts & Entertainment."

"Ms. Grant?" Kara questioned, hurrying after her as Cat walked back into her office. 

"Tell HR to start searching for your replacement," said Cat carelessly, sitting at her desk and looking through the contracts that Kara delivered earlier. "I would like you to train them, of course, in hopes of preventing the maximum amount of ineptitude but it wouldn't be for long. Two weeks at the most and then you can start your new position." Silence greets her and she can feel Kara's eyes on her. Eventually Cat gave in, heaving an exasperated sigh and looking at her. "What is it?"

"Did I..." Kara began but then she hesitated, looking down at her feet, before lifting her gaze, gathering her courage and standing much taller. It was interesting to observe and she thought in a small way it was like watching Kara tap into the aspects of herself she used as Supergirl. "Did I do something? Is it the situation with Adam? I know I overstepped my bounds but--"

Kara didn't ask what she really wanted to know. Why are you sending me away? What did I do to make you not want me around anymore? Cat knew that was lurking beneath her questions but Cat didn't want to give those answers. Not even to soothe Kara's insecurities which tore at her. This was for the best. She relied too much on Kara and it wasn't good. Kara was meant for better things than her, for better people, and just because she was called Queen of All Media didn't mean she was truly a woman of great importance. Her job was to report on people who were, she told their stories. Kara's story was important, and it was entirely hers, it wasn't Cat's, no matter how much she wanted to keep Kara close, and claim her as her own.

"You did nothing, this is my fault," Cat interrupted, looking at Kara with sincerity, believing every word she was saying. "I should have promoted you a long time ago, Kara. You're talented and you work hard for me, for this company, and you deserve to move onto greater things." Cat looked into those blue eyes, still so very wide and disbelieving, and she sighed softly. Standing up, she crossed to stand in front of Kara and unable to help herself, she reached for her hands. They were soft, much softer than Cat would've suspected, having seen them hold up the weight of collapsing buildings. "I'm a selfish person, surprising I know," she drawled in self deprecating tones, pleased when Kara released an involuntary burst of laughter, "and I wanted to keep you close. You help me so very much, Kara. More than I think you know but just because that's true doesn't mean I should keep you here. I've held you back, that's my mistake, and it's long past time for me to correct it. That's why you're getting this promotion. Not because of anything you did wrong. It's not a punishment. This is me, attempting to set things right."

"You never held me back, not once," said Kara quietly, her voice thick with emotion. "You've helped me so much and I was never unhappy as your assistant." At this, Cat lifted an eyebrow and formed a supremely skeptical expression. "Well, maybe, sometimes," Kara corrected, laughing, turning her head to one side and gathering herself. When she looked back at Cat she was the picture of self assurance and she said confidently, "I love working with you."

Her hands, they seemed to have a mind of their own, Cat thought as her left rested on Kara's hip and her right lifted up to rest flat against Kara's cheek. She tried her best to ignore the way Kara leaned into her touch. It was dangerous. This whole thing was. That was why she was doing this. Cat needed perspective and she couldn't do that when Kara was with her and besides, she meant everything she said. Kara deserved more than this, even if she didn't think so herself. "I'm glad that's true but it doesn't take away the fact that you're too important to stay my assistant," said Cat almost gently. Kara ducked her head and it was as if she was watching something inside her break and it hurt Cat. It hurt her more than she could properly understand and it made her want to take this all back. Except that she knew she was right. She couldn't fire Kara, not when she obviously wanted to be here so much, and had gone to such lengths to keep her job but she could give her everything she was due. It was more than right to acknowledge Kara's talents, Kara's talents, not Supergirl's, and that included moving her, unhappily as this apparently was, out of her position as a personal assistant. "This is for the best, Kara," said Cat quietly, moving back to her desk. "Trust me."

Silence, long seemingly unending silence, and then Kara said roughly, "Yes, Ms. Grant."

And then she was gone and Cat was staring at the damn contracts but not seeing one word of them. Trying to convince herself that she hadn't made a monumental mistake and wanting, more than anything, to forget the pain that had been lurking in Kara's voice as she said her name.

\---

Precisely five days later, Cat has a new assistant. Her name is Marcy and she's nowhere as good as Kara and although Kara is training her, she still acts as if she's the personal assistant and not Marcy. Waiting for her every morning with a hot latte and scurrying into the office faster than Marcy when Cat calls out for her new assistant, deciding for whatever reason she'll be calling her Macy for the time being. She knows that Kara doesn't need to be doing this, that she should be spending far more time in Arts & Entertainment, collaborating with her new team and learning her place as a Junior Editor, but Cat can't send her away. It's difficult enough that she's surrendered Kara's place in her life to someone she's referring to as a department store chain. 

Eventually, Cat decides to distract herself with the piles of research she's demanded her people gather on Maxwell Lord. She had long suspected there was a story there and she wants it uncovered already. No one who puts on such a squeaky clean man of the people image lived up to it in reality. In fact, Cat could count on one hand the amount of people she investigated that managed to surprise her by being shockingly good. Cat doubted very much Maxwell Lord would end up being one of those people. As such, she instructed her special investigations team to look into him. They were her true journalists, the ones who lived to uncover things people spent billions to bury and would threaten lives to keep hidden. Her thrill seekers, the best of the best, and now they were all focused on Maxwell Lord's not so little scientific operations and exactly why he hated her favorite superhero so very much. 

Cat didn't want to think about why she was so invested in exposing him. It was easier to just go along with her employees assumptions that she wanted to bring him down for trying to ruin Supergirl's image. Since, due to her branding, Supergirl was thought of hand in hand with CatCo Worldwide Media. If the hero went down then she could, quite possibly, bring Cat's empire with her. And yes, maybe that was a good portion of her motivation but there was another part. The part she desperately didn't want to think about, the one which wanted to viciously destroy anything that threatened Kara. 

Working in the field of journalism had made Cat talented at very specific things. One was spotting liars and another was recognizing threats and she knew Maxwell Lord was a threat to Supergirl and despite Agent Mulder and Kara's best efforts she also knew Kara was Supergirl. Thus, Maxwell Lord was a threat to Kara and Cat, well, Cat couldn't stand even the idea of that. Also, it did occur to her, once she got past her instinctive rage, that any threats to Kara would be possibly catastrophic to the city as a whole. She was sure they could recover if Kara was ever to leave or retire but something essential would be missing from the fabric of their lives if that happened. Supergirl was as much a part of National City as Wonder Woman was to Metropolis or Batman to Gotham. 

All of the cities could survive without their heroes but they wouldn't be the same and people, one way or another, would suffer in their absence. 

That being true, Cat was focused on exposing Maxwell Lord, and whatever he had planned for Kara. Special investigations had managed to dig up quite a bit of information but nothing pertinent enough to consider it an expose. Which is why she was currently looking at a list of viable sources. People who worked for Maxwell Lord that they considered to be potential whistle blowers. She liked to give her investigations team as much freedom as possible and she rarely assigned any stories to them, allowing the team to work independently, with only their editor and herself as oversight.

Perhaps it was because of the freedom she gave them or maybe the investigations they knew she led in the past that they often asked her opinion. They were wavering on who to approach. There were just a handful of options but they couldn't speak to them all. Only one or two at the most, otherwise they could risk giving themselves away and allowing Maxwell Lord to discover what they were up to. Which would bring their story to a grinding halt. 

Studying the profiles, Cat considered the man staring at her from screen. Juan Bautista, a genetic engineer, brilliant and a family man. His wife and youngest daughter had been saved by Supergirl from a recent fire that had engulfed his daughter's daycare. This man had a personal debt to Kara, more than any of the others, he might be swayed if they could give him concrete evidence that Maxwell Lord wanted to harm Supergirl with his plans. Firing off a quick email to the team, she told them she felt Bautista was the best choice, but only approach him once they had some proof Lord wanted to harm Supergirl. 

They had bits of evidence, small things here and there, but the thread was emerging. They were pulling it loose and sooner or later, Lord's plans would unravel and once they had that, they could go to Juan Bautista and finally discover the full extent of his plans. Cat just hoped they could do this before whatever he had in mind for Kara was set into motion. Part of her wanted to talk to Kara, to warn her, but there wasn't anything to warn her about. There was only suspicions and Kara was still insisting on pretending to be mild mannered and Cat didn't want to take that from her. Not yet anyway.

Not until Cat could actually help her. 

\---

Staring at the television in the corner of her office, Lois scowled at the sight of Artemis. Looking out into the bullpen she could see everyone was transfixed by Artemis doing battle with some freakish green looking creature. She held herself back from joining them, not wanting to deal with the stares and the silent questions on their faces whenever Artemis came up. Lois was a journalist at heart, she couldn't ever be an editor, and she certainly couldn't ever take Perry's place. That wasn't her. She wanted to write stories, that's all she ever wanted to do, but when Perry came to her talking to her about seniority and respect and the younger generation, Lois had given in and accepted her role as senior investigative journalist. 

Whatever that meant.

To her, it was being stuck in this office, staring through the window and watching her coworkers react instead of reacting with them. Heaving a sigh, Lois studied Artemis again and she tried thinking of everything Diana had told her. That it wasn't Artemis' fault what happened, that it was her mother. Maybe that's what made her so angry. Lois knew something was up, she knew and she did what she did best, she investigated. She found the isolated and horrible living conditions the Bana-Mighdall Amazons were forced to endure and she revealed it all to Diana during their trip to Themyscira. Then she even discovered Hippolyta's sabotage of Diana during the new contest for an Ambassador to Man's World. How she used magic to grant Artemis some of Diana's abilities in order to give her a competitive edge. She did all that and it didn't make a difference. Diana still lost her title and Artemis was on her television, wearing Diana's armor, and trying to act like she was good enough to stand in Diana's shoes.

The part that really rankled her though, was that she understood why Hippolyta did it. When Hippolyta broke down and spoke of her visions, how one of them had been of Wonder Woman dying, Lois shared all of her same fears about losing Diana. She was a Queen and a leader to her people but Hippolyta was also a mother and she couldn't allow that vision to come true. It was a simple enough solution, make sure Diana wasn't Wonder Woman, and that would fix everything. Only Diana had no sympathy for her mother's motivations, saying they were cowardly and selfish, and she immediately warned Artemis. 

Artemis didn't believe Diana, of course, saying she was jealous and merely wanted to scare her into giving up her newly won title. 

Nothing Diana could do or say could convince Artemis otherwise and Lois knew it troubled her. These days Diana was a barely contained ball of outrage because she believed her mother had doomed one of her sisters to die in her place and Lois wanted to care about that. She wanted to share in Diana's sorrow and rage but she couldn't, not fully, because deep down she almost agreed with Hippolyta's decision. Just because the idea of a life without Diana was more devastating than anything Lois could imagine. Maybe it made her a bad person, someone undeserving of Diana's love, but Lois couldn't help feeling that way. 

It was easier to hide behind her anger whenever Artemis appeared because if she let herself stop and think what she really felt, she'd only be disgusted. Honestly, Lois thought, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling. When had her life gotten this emotionally complicated. Oh, yeah. Right around the time she decided to involve herself with a super powered Amazon, that's when. Though she couldn't ever regret that particular decision. 

Drawing her gaze back to the television, Lois blinked when a familiar blonde figure flew into the picture. Supergirl was there? Shit. That meant Artemis was playing in her sandbox. Which also meant she was in National City. Lois groaned as CatCo headquarters moved into frame and she stared up at her tacky popcorn marked white ceiling, counting down the seconds until an all too familiar ringtone sounded.

Seven minutes later David Bowie's Cat People blared from her phone and Lois answered it in droll tones, "What's new, Pussycat?" 

"Don't call me that," Cat insisted, sounding imperious as ever. "Why is the New Coke version of Wonder Woman currently destroying my city?" 

"I don't know," Lois replied, spinning around in her chair, trying to find solace in her increasing dizziness. "I'm dating the actual Wonder Woman, not the one slumming it in National City. I've got no clue why Artemis is there. Why don't you ask your caped girlfriend? She's flying around with her." Cat scoffed in response to this and Lois stopped spinning to consider Kara's conversation with Diana the other night. Quickly, she ran through everything she could recall Cat saying about Supergirl until she reached a very interesting conclusion that would be worthy of any gossip page. "You know, Kitty Cat, I've been around enough superheroes to know whenever someone is crushing on one of them." 

"She's a child," dismissed Cat quickly and Lois raised an eyebrow at this. That was a very interesting position for ultra feminist Cat Grant to take. For as long as Lois had known Cat, she was loathe to dismiss anyone because of their age, gender, race, or sexuality. So to push away any assumption of romance by doing this... well. That meant Lois must have rattled her. Keeping this tidbit in the back of her mind for later, Lois scooted over to the window, staring out at the Metropolis skyline while occasionally glancing at the tv. "That piece you wrote a week ago on Lex Luthor," Cat said slowly and Lois came to attention. No matter what she said publicly as part of their little rivalry game, Lois respected Cat's opinion as a journalist. She was a damn good writer and had even better story instincts. "It was brilliant," Cat finished reluctantly and Lois couldn't help but form a huge grin. "I have something similar in the works for Maxwell Lord."

"Yeah?" questioned Lois, straightening in her seat. "You coming out of retirement to write it? I thought you reserved that honor for Supergirl alone." As Lois said this, she couldn't help but consider how special that had been. Cat hadn't written anything for almost five years. Preferring instead to focus on building up her considerable media empire. And yet, she wrote that first story on Supergirl. She put her personal stamp on the hero, ensuring with it how she would be treated in the media along with it. Maybe there was something to her offhand comment about Cat having a crush after all. 

"No, I've got my team on it," said Cat lazily and Lois could practically see her studying her manicure with a smug smile. "Derrick Lewis is my lead journalist for special investigations now. You remember him, don't you?"

Grimacing as she thought about the brilliant young reporter that Cat had stolen from her six months ago, Lois snarked, "I remember him. I'm not the one getting closer to Alzheimer's age, Pussycat."

"Don't be jealous I only look half my age," Cat laughed and Lois scowled, hating that she was mostly right. She did look good. "Anyway, if it makes you feel better, I had to pursue him for a better part of a year before I could finally manage to snatch him away." 

"Thanks for that," said Lois with dry humor and Cat chuckled in response. "Be careful though," said Lois after a moment, "I don't need to remind you how it can get when you're investigating lifestyles of the rich and famous. They've got the most to lose so they're always the most dangerous to deal with." 

"I know but I didn't get to be among their number by playing it safe, now did I?" Cat responded. 

Rolling her eyes and forcing herself to admit it was stuff like this that actually made her admire Cat Grant, Lois spun in her chair and replied, "Maybe I'll have Pulitzer Prize competition for once. That would be a nice change of pace." 

Silence and then the sound of a door opening and wind rushing by. "Your girlfriend's stand in has apparently damaged one of our bridges," Cat declared. "As much as I appreciate the ratings, this is a little too much." The sound of a door shutting and Cat was barking orders at employees, no doubt wanting to put a spin on this story that was Supergirl positive. Which probably left Artemis hanging out to dry. "Lois," Cat returned to the phone call, "it appears I have even more destruction to cover. She's apparently taken the battle to one of our dams as well. I hope she leaves before she wrecks all our infrastructure."

Looking at the television and seeing Supergirl holding up the bridge while Artemis did who knows what, Lois remarked, "Me too." 

\---

There were certain professional relationships that Cat worked very hard to maintain. People she genuinely cared about and kept track of, both professionally and personally. To name a few, there were her former colleagues at the Daily Planet, the heads of all her different divisions, the anchors of her networks, and every member of her special investigations team. The latter was of particular importance to her because they represented her roots. What had gotten her to where she was. Good, solid, reporting. People who sought the truth and wouldn't be discouraged by endless doors being slammed in their faces. Cat loved anyone with tenacious ambition and that perfectly described every member of the team that was so close to her heart. 

Which is why, from time to time, she enjoyed sharing dinner with them as they went over their various projects. All safe within the walls of CatCo headquarters, of course. She liked hearing from them, learning what they were interested in and what stories they had planned in the future. Only this dinner was different. Cat knew exactly what they were planning and now she wanted to know how far along they were in the process. 

Derrick Lewis had secured an interview with Juan Bautista, while Madeena Hannan's source provided files which detailed a genetic engineering project involving a young woman only referred to as Jane Doe. A project which Juan confirmed in his interview with Derrick. All in all, it was coming along nicely and while Cat was immensely proud of each and every one of her journalists she couldn't help her breath catching in her throat as she heard Juan discuss Maxwell Lord's personal vendetta against Supergirl. She was almost hoping she was wrong in this case, if only for Kara's safety, but her team had done their job. They had found out the truth about Lord and his plans and now they had to iron out all the small details. Cat spent much of the night with them, going over the holes in the story, things that would have to be verified, as she had little doubt the full strength of Maxwell Lord's litigation might would be after them when this published. By the end of dinner, they resolved that the story should be finished by the end of the month, once everything was cleared by legal. 

She thanked them all personally for their work, compliments coming easily when she was well aware of all their talents, and silently headed back to her office. Ready to finish off her long day with a few emails before returning to her empty penthouse. Or maybe she'd stay in the office a bit longer. This was Carter's weekend with his father and she was reluctant to return home when he was gone. It never felt right when he wasn't there for a prolonged period of time and it unsettled her, being in their home without him present. Cat often wondered how she would get through his college years. 

Walking over to the bar, Cat poured a finger of scotch and walked out onto her balcony, enjoying the night air. There was something relaxing about the city at night and Cat wasn't sure how much time passed when a light step sounded next to her and she looked up to see Supergirl gazing at her. It was startling to see Kara like this, Cat realized, and she supposed it had to do with how different she presented herself. Certainly Cat could understand the need though. Who she put forth to the world was hardly who she actually was and it was much the same for Kara. 

Except, unlike Cat, she was an actual hero. 

"Supergirl," Cat drew her title out slowly, lifting up her glass of scotch, noting with a frown it was empty. Rising to her feet, she wandered back into her office and looked over her shoulder as she asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why are you investigating Maxwell Lord?" asked Kara almost sternly and Cat blinked, looking up from her scotch for a moment. 

"I should tell you this why?" Cat inquired, setting the decanter down and staring at her former assistant. 

"He's dangerous, tell your people to stop digging," Kara instructed and Cat couldn't help but laugh at this, walking past her and back onto the balcony. 

"I'm sorry, when exactly did I give anyone permission to dictate what I can and cannot report on?" asked Cat sardonically, crossing her legs and taking a long drink of scotch. She had a feeling she'd need alcohol to deal with whatever Kara was going to say next. "I refuse to tell my journalists to back off a story which is an important one. A story, which happens to involve your personal safety, I might add. Did you know he's creating some sort of super soldier to fight you? He wants you dead or at the very least badly injured. I think that's something the people of National City have a right to know." 

"Ms. Grant," Kara was almost pleading now. 

"There it is," Cat declared, smiling into her scotch as she took another drink. Kara was standing over her, still and questioning, her eyes wide as Cat tilted her head back to observe the other woman. "It's funny, isn't it?"

"What," said Kara, more a statement then a question. 

"How you both manage to say my name the exact same way," drawled Cat, lifting an eyebrow in amusement. 

There was a moment of pause and then she was standing taller, her expression hard and her eyes narrowed, and she was so very impressive but she was still Kara and Cat wondered why they had to play this game. Why Kara insisted on pretending to be something she wasn't. Did she trust her so little? Or was it something else? Something ridiculous and noble that Cat would probably dismiss as idiotic? That seemed more likely. 

"I thought we had settled this," said Kara, sounding every inch the hero she was. 

"No, we didn't," said Cat slowly, drinking the last of her scotch as stood up and stared Kara down. "You performed a very impressive trick, worthy of Houdini, to put me off the trail but we didn't settle anything. Not while you insist on continuing to lie to me about this. Now," Cat continued, putting down her sadly empty glass of scotch before she eyed Kara with a speculative gaze. "We can keep up this charade but I know the truth and I've said it once before: you are meant for far greater things. You save people and I don't claim to understand what value you could find in me or this place but I do know my investigation into Maxwell Lord's shady dealings isn't something you should be concerned with. You're meant for something beyond my small interests."

"Cat," Kara uttered her name in a ragged breath, almost begging and it pulled at something deep inside her. It almost made her want to give in. Kara didn't help anything by stepping closer and adding, "Please don't do this. You'll be in danger." 

Clucking her tongue and pressing her index finger to her lips, Cat cocked her head and considered Kara's expression. There was genuine pain there, a sort of quiet anguish if you will, and Cat couldn't imagine why she could be responsible for such a thing. She wasn't stupid, there were more than a few reasons to go with, all of which she was listing in her head but none of them made sense. Kara was Kara. She was good and kind and impossibly sweet and caring and all of those reasons didn't add up when they were put into consideration with her. That didn't stop Cat from wishing that maybe some of them were true. Despite all rumors implying otherwise, she was human and she did have a heart. Which is why Cat stepped closer, giving into temptation, reaching out to touch her cheek. Smiling when Kara leaned into her touch exactly as she had done just days before.

"It's all right to be scared, the important thing is to get past it," murmured Cat, allowing her fingers to stretch out in a gentle caress. Why was this girl so soft? She could withstand bullets and massive explosions, she shouldn't feel like the most expensive silk. It was almost intolerable. "You don't need me, Kara. Not really."

No reply came. Just Kara shaking her head and looking at her with impossibly sad eyes before she flew away. Cat remained where she was, watching until she was just a speck in the distance. All the while wondering if Kara would go back to lying to her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I intended which is why I added another chapter to the story to better break up the parts that are left. This chapter is almost entirely Cat/Kara and their section kind of got away from me. I don't regret it though. Please enjoy!

Lois is pretty sure, somehow or another, their balcony has become a safe space for superheroes. It's where they come to discuss their feelings and get in touch with their humanity that is often, sadly, never discussed by the public. Or maybe it's just Diana. Most of Lois is sure it's Diana. If they lived in the middle of nowhere in a little mud hut heroes would probably still be coming to vent their feelings while pacing in dying grass fields. Anyway. In the past two weeks their balcony had been blessed by visits from Clark, J'onn, Kori, Babs, and even Bats. Though Lois figures that last one was business. It's hard to tell with Bats sometimes, despite the fact that she's getting better at reading him. As good as anyone can get, that is. He did sort of smile when she gave him her theory that Kara is his personality fusion baby with Clark. 

Clark was properly horrified, just as Lois predicted. 

Said personality fusion baby was currently pacing on their safe space balcony, waving her hands wildly about. Diana sat perched in a chair, watching Kara with careful and caring eyes and Lois suspects this is part of her girlfriend's big sister mode. She'd have to ask Lucy about it sometime to get this suspicion verified. Or maybe Donna. That would be better. Donna would definitely know while Lucy would snark and say she doesn't know the habits of super powered Amazons. Sometimes Lois is convinced Lucy likes to jab at Diana just to annoy Lois because, really, it's insufferable. Trying to find faults when there are none. Diana is practically perfect in every way. Lois logically knows that isn't true but she can't make herself quite believe it. She remains too enamored to hear anything different. Especially not when Diana has that soft look in her eyes, displaying genuine concern as she watched Kara create a groove into their balcony from her pacing as she gestures emphatically. 

Deciding she's spent her requisite time mooning over Diana for the day, Lois walked outside, catching Kara mid rant. "I don't know what to do!" Kara declared, turning around to begin her walk back, tugging anxiously on her cape as she went. "Cat knows the truth. She's always known the truth and there's no fooling her anymore. I mean, I could lie but she'd know it's a lie and is it worse to admit the lie or to just go with it? Whatever I choose will change everything and I don't want that, I like how things are." 

Kara finished this by taking in a huge gulp of air and staring wide eyed at Lois who plopped down onto Diana's lap. "Lois," Diana greeted warmly, her lips curving up in a smile, lifting herself up for a kiss. When they parted, Diana murmured, "Kara is having an identity crisis."

"Mmm, better that than on infinite Earths," Lois joked, smiling when Diana scowled and tickled her for this. Immediately squirming and bursting into laughter, Lois hung onto Diana's shoulder and almost squealed, "Enough! I surrender! No more Earth 2 references, I promise." Lois sighed and looked to Kara who was adorably befuddled. Yeah, she was definitely related to Clark. "So Cat figured you out, huh, kid? No surprise there."

"You and Cat," Kara began hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably. 

Blinking and watching with certain interest as Kara got more and more awkward by the second, Lois smirked. She didn't know the relationship Kara had with Cat but she knew it was something in between what she and Diana had and what Bats had with Commissioner Gordon. Something personal but professional at the same time. At least, that's if she wasn't way off about Bats and Gordon's relationship. Kara apparently knew Cat well enough to have heard the inevitable insults that were bound to appear whenever Lois was brought up. Just like Diana had heard her curse Cat's name on more than one occasion.

She'd place bets in Vegas that they both thought she and Cat hated each other. If only it was that simple. 

"Did you know we worked together for almost ten years?" offered Lois, leaning back into Diana's embrace. "We were hired at the Planet around the same time. She was Perry's assistant and I was an intern."

"You were?" asked Kara, her eyes wide, moving to sit across from them on the couch. 

"Yup," Lois' lips popped on the word and she formed a crooked grin. "Cat and I even worked in Afghanistan together after she got freed from gossip column hell." Lois tilted her head in consideration. That was when things really started. When their strange friendship first formed. One of support and rivalry and a bit of shared envy of one another. Lois got her first Pulitzer nomination a few years later and Cat was offered an on air position before quickly rising to the ranks of anchor. They never quite wanted the career of the other but that didn't stop them from insisting their path was the superior one on the road to journalistic success. "She's kind of my oldest friend." Lois squinted and considered this, realizing it was the truth and grimacing at the idea of it all. Where had time gone anyway? Lois focused on Kara who looked utterly astounded to hear this. Lois laughed and asked, "So what's up with you and Pussycat? Why can't you tell her the truth? I doubt she'd give away your identity. I think she feels the same as me on that front." 

"I don't think she would either," said Kara quietly, her face forming a brooding expression that was definitely more Bats than Clark. "But I don't know if confirming my identity would be the best thing for her. Every day it seems as if there's someone else who is out to harm me or the people I care for. I rather not add Cat to that list."

"Kara," Diana said her name in that gentle, authoritative way she had, instantly garnering Kara's attention. "I believe that will happen whether you tell her the truth or not. You are not the best at disguising your feelings, my friend." 

At this, Kara slumped into her seat and sighed heavily, all while Lois watched her with a narrowed gaze. Well, hell. That made more sense. Kara had a thing for Cat. She wondered what their relationship was exactly. As far as Lois knew Cat only had that one interview and a few fly by conversations with the hero. Which meant...

"How did Kitty Cat figure it out anyway?" asked Lois, studying Kara carefully, already trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"I'm her personal assistant," said Kara and then she sighed again, rubbing her eyes. "I mean, I **_was_** her personal assistant. She just promoted me to junior editor." She looked at Lois wryly and said, “I’m not a writer like you or her. Nowhere close, in fact, but I do love editing. Getting this chance to guide and improve stories has been a wonderful experience. So far it’s been a good fit.”

Lois' eyes went comically wide and she almost slipped off Diana's lap. Pointing dramatically at Kara who blinked at this reaction, Lois exclaimed, "You're **THAT** Kara?!" It was only Diana's firm hands on her hips that managed to keep Lois in place. "Oh my god, you're the last personal assistant standing." Lois studied a now thoroughly baffled Kara like she was one of the seven wonders of the world. Something that didn't happen when she only knew her as a super powered alien who had near god like powers. Scooting forward on Diana's lap, Lois confessed in something akin to glee, "We call you Katniss, you know. Me and Perry. Because you somehow kept surviving Cat's version of the Hunger Games solely reaped from her assistants. I was shocked when I found out she let you go last week." 

"She didn't let me go, she promoted me," corrected Kara, bristling at this. 

"Well, yeah, but still," said Lois, utterly amazed by this revelation. "You're the only assistant she actually liked. I thought it was crazy she'd suddenly want to be without you after years of nonstop bitching about being surrounded by daily incompetence. Not that Pussycat doesn't say that anyway but it was less with you the past two years." Lois shrugged and sunk back into Diana's arms as she remarked, "None of her complaints were ever about you anyway." 

"Did she," Kara began hesitantly, then she stopped, looking off to one side before swallowing a lump in her throat, "did she tell you why she did it?" 

"Got rid of you?" asked Lois, wincing when Kara flinched at this. "I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that. I know she thinks highly of you. I asked about it but she just spouted some drivel about change being a necessary part of life and utilizing all her business assets to guarantee success. I tend to ignore her when she gets like that." 

"She's pushing me away," said Kara quietly. "It's been happening for awhile now." 

All the pieces fit together and Lois glanced at Diana who wore an entirely bemused look on her features. There was no sign of the dread: _Lois, no._ Which meant Lois had the all clear as far as Diana was concerned. That was good because Lois didn't know how she'd ever say this politely or keep her mouth shut. "You got it bad, kid," Lois drawled.

"What?" asked Kara, focusing on the couple who met her gaze. 

"You got it bad," Lois reiterated, "you like her." 

"Of course I like Cat," said Kara, attempting to act confused, though a telling tinge of red on her cheeks gave her away. "She's intelligent and caring, she thinks about people, about the world, much more than everyone realizes. Nobody sees how she really is because of that act she puts on. She hides--"

"Like I said, you got it bad," said Lois humorously. Nudging Diana with her elbow, she drawled, "Go on, Princess. Tell her." 

"Lois is correct, Kara," said Diana with wry humor. "You care for Ms. Grant a great deal. You speak of her often, far more than one would of merely an employer. She means more to you than that. I do not think you can deny that. Why else would you speak of her so often to me?"

Kara blinked and then ducked her head, staring at her fists that were clenching and unclenching rather methodically. Then she suddenly jumped to her feet, striding over the balcony, her hands gripping the railing as she tipped her head over the edge. Lois frowned at this, looking to Diana. She hadn't wanted this. It was so obvious to her how Kara felt that it was almost far fetched that Kara would be upset about it. Standing up, Lois crossed over to Kara, reaching out to touch her shoulder and Kara looked at her with impossibly sad blue eyes that made Lois felt like shit. If Cat ever found out she caused Kara look this way Lois was pretty sure she would would threaten to kill her and actually mean it for once. 

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," said Lois, looking over to Diana for support as she joined them. 

"I don't know what to do," Kara confessed, looking utterly broken as she said this. 

"You should tell her what she already knows. Then finally allow her to see you fully, as we spoke of," said Diana gently. "You cannot have the relationship you truly want until that happens, Kara. Only half of one, built on secrets and lies."

"I don't want a relationship," insisted Kara and she was met with identical skeptical expressions on Lois and Diana's faces. Releasing a noise of pure exasperation, Kara threw her hands up again and declared, "Cat is Cat and I'm me. I'll only put her in more danger. She has to know that. It's why she's creating this distance--"

"Bullshit," interrupted Lois, folding her arms across her chest. "That's exactly what Cat would say to that and don't give me any line about she's distancing herself from you because she knows you're a high flying hero. You've spent two years with her, you have to know she's a repressed, emotionally stunted, control freak. That's why she's pushing you away. I'd bet one of my Pulitzers on it." Lois could feel herself getting angry and just like getting jealous she hated getting angry. At least when she felt it made her illogical in her rampage and this was bordering on that and besides, no matter how stupid Kara was being she didn't deserve Lois' anger. "If there's one thing that scares Pussycat it's the idea of loving someone and having them leave because most of the time that's what happens to her." Kara appeared to freeze at this and Lois instantly knew this wasn't something Kara was privy to. For half a second she felt bad for betraying Cat's trust but this was the for the best. Kara had her own warped ideas about why Cat was being Cat and it seemed like Lois was the only one who could correct her. "You respect her?" asked Lois, soft and serious, watching as Kara nodded yes. "Then don't make decisions for her. This one," Lois jerked her thumb at Diana whose eyebrows rose in response, "tried pulling that with me. Huge mistake." She sensed more than saw Diana's silent agreement then continued, "Cat Grant is a grown woman. I think she has the right to make her own choices. Especially when it comes to her love life."

Having said her piece, Lois prepared to walk away but paused, squeezing Kara's shoulder in an effort not to be a total bitch before walking inside. Heaving an irritated sigh as she walked towards her office, Lois wondered exactly how Cat had fallen for someone who was almost as big a mess as she was.

\---

Twenty minutes later, Lois felt a presence behind her, one that isn’t familiar and she knows it’s Kara. She put on her best friendly face, hating even the idea of being mean to such a nice person, and turns to greet her. Kara is standing in the doorway, shifting her weight from foot to foot and wearing an entirely nervous expression. “Diana’s cooking dinner,” Kara said, using this to explain her presence.

“You’re staying, aren’t you?” asked Lois, moving back and forth in her office chair, in a half circle spin. It always drove Diana crazy when she did this but she found it oddly relaxing. Despite how dizzy it often made her. “Diana always makes too much food. I think she’s trying to fatten me up.” 

This made Kara relax slightly and she offered a hesitant smile before she said, "I'm not trying to take away Cat's choices. I'd never want to do that but Cat..." Kara sighed and she got a far away look on her face and Lois couldn't help but snort humorously upon seeing it. This jolted Kara out of her thoughts as she blushed bright red.

"Like I said, you got it bad," said Lois sardonically. Studying Kara for a moment, Lois spun quietly back and forth before she said, "Cat's always had it two ways with people. They either love her or they hate her. There's nothing else and whatever they pick it's full steam ahead. It's not like, it's heads over heels in love, it's not dislike, it's I'd burn her in a fiery pit hatred. Sometimes people go from love to hate but there's nobody I've ever met who has a neutral opinion on the woman." Kara blinked at this and Lois stopped her spinning as she murmured, "I honestly think maybe I'm the only one to really see her for who she is. Cat's not somebody to worship and she's not somebody to despise. She's a woman. A fucking smart, intimidating, ambitious woman but she's still just that... a woman, a human being with faults and feelings and she's even vulnerable sometimes when she lets herself be. If you really want something with her then you need to see Cat for who she really is and to let her see you." 

Kara bit her lip and her hands twisted together in a nervous hold. "She already sees me," Kara confessed, "that's why I'm like this." 

"I know," said Lois, tilting her head and considering the hero. Maybe she and the kid had more in common than she thought. Lois figured she'd be with Cat in the relationship dynamic on this one but it looked like Kara shared some of her hesitation and fear when it came to relationships as well. After all, it was Diana who had been fearless in her pursuit of Lois while Lois had been quietly freaking out about her feelings. "Scary, isn't it?" Kara jerked her head up, looking at her with wide eyes and Lois gentled her voice as she said, "It's not easy letting someone get that close to you and I know you've lost a lot..." 

"I don't think anyone here can understand what it is to lose your entire world," said Kara roughly. "I've been with Diana to war zones recently, spoken with refugees, and what they experienced is close to what I felt but it still isn't the same." Kara looked back to Lois and her throat bobbed with emotion, her blue eyes wet as she went on, "In an instant everything I knew was gone and then I was stuck in the Phantom Zone. I didn't know how much time passed before I came out of hibernation but even as I tried to distract myself by coming up with a way to escape the Phantom Zone while learning Earth's languages and cultures, so I could better care for Kal-El, it remained with me. I would see the planet explode whenever I closed my eyes and sometimes I swore, despite the vacuum of space, I could hear the screams of my people as they were destroyed. Kal isn't Kryptonian, not really, not in the ways that matter. This is his world, it raised him, gave him his values, his beliefs. He doesn't know what it was like back home and he doesn't feel the loss the same way I do. It wasn't all ripped away from him in the blink of an eye. He doesn't have the fear that I do, that it could all happen again." 

"You know what went down with Diana's title?" asked Lois and Kara blinked, appearing confused for a moment before shaking her head no. "I realized something was up when we went to Themyscira. I didn't know Hippolyta but I know people and I could tell from Diana's reactions that she wasn't acting normal. So I did what I always do when I get a feeling something's not right. I investigated and sure enough I find out about this secret tribe of Amazons and then when Hippolyta declares there's got to be a new contest to find another Ambassador to Man's World I investigate more and discover Hippolyta is using magic to cheat and help Artemis beat Diana. I do everything right. I figure out all the fishy shit that's going on and why it's happening and I tell Diana and guess what? It doesn't matter. Diana still lost her title to Artemis and still got hurt by Hippolyta's lies in the process." Kara frowned at this and when Lois was sure she was really paying attention, she concluded, "There are things we can't control in life, Kara. That's just the way it is but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to help and that we shouldn't care for people because the idea of losing them is frightening." Lois sighed and stood up, knowing she looked entirely unimpressive next to Kara's statuesque frame, and arched an eyebrow at her. "I've known Cat Grant for a long time and I can see you care about her. The best thing you can do is to talk to her about it already." Lois scoffed and rolled her eyes as she muttered, "If anybody can handle dating a superhero, it's her." 

"You're her oldest friend," Kara said this almost as a question, sounding like she couldn't quite believe it and Lois couldn't blame her. She doubted Kara ever witnessed the occasions where she and Cat were friendly in conventional terms. They usually saved those moments away from prying eyes. In public they played up snarky disdain. That was just their way. Kara shifted her weight and ducked her eyes for several seconds before lifting her gaze as she asked, "Has she always talked about me as Kara or...?"

At first Lois thought Kara was asking if Cat ever mentioned the theory that her assistant was Supergirl but then there was that hopeful look in those blue eyes and Lois realized it was something different. It was Cat being Cat and playing her stupid games again. Releasing a snort, Lois drawled, "She calls you the wrong name, doesn't she?"

"Not anymore!" said Kara quickly, her blush reappearing. 

"But she used to," Lois said knowingly and Kara nodded almost shyly. It made Lois want to curse or do something profane. Why was she so adorable? Honestly. It was almost worst than Diana being all charmingly honorable. "Cat's not comfortable caring for people. Especially people she doesn't think she has a right to care about. Assistant type people for example. One of her little tricks to help herself pretend she doesn't care and to keep people at a distance is to act like she doesn't know their names." Kara's eyes grew wide at this and Lois laughed then added, "She's only ever called you Kara around me. Even though I always called you Katniss." Kara's blush darkened and Lois squinted at her and murmured, "I never realized cute was Cat's thing. It's a nice change of pace though. Except for her ex-husband she mostly went for arrogant assholes." Almost instantly, the blushing stopped as Kara's eyes narrowed and Lois felt a smirk form. "Oh?" she lifted an eyebrow in a slight challenge. "You curious?" 

"Tell me," Kara intoned solemnly and Lois laughed, leading Kara into the living room for this particular conversation.

"First one I know about is this field reporter from when we were in Afghanistan," Lois began, looking over her shoulder, amused at Kara's determination. 

Maybe this could work, Lois considered, taking in the way Kara hung on her every word. They were different as night and day, same as her and Diana, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Hell, maybe it was the best thing for them. Being with someone who saw the world in a different light was eye opening and heartening in a way that Lois could've never fully understood before Diana. And besides, it was exactly like she said: if anyone could handle dating a superhero it was Cat Grant.

\---

Cat was well aware that she worked too much. Sometimes, whenever she was slightly tipsy and feeling melancholy she would reflect on what it cost her. Her first serious relationship and her oldest son. Yes, Adam was back in her life now but he was gone for so long, his entire childhood and adolescence, and Cat knew most of it was due to the fact that she couldn't let go of her work. Her ambition was too much to be contained or repressed, even for the sake of her first born child. It was something she regretted but couldn't dwell on, not if she wanted to correct it. That was always lurking in the back of her mind after Carter was born. That's why she married Ian and she worked less hours and made a plan, a schedule for her home life and her work life, intending to correct the mistakes of her past. The marriage was meant to show the commitment she lacked with Adam's father, Michael, and for nine years it worked. They worked and then, one day, they didn't and Cat blamed herself. 

Ian tried to tell her it wasn't just her, it was him as well. They both worked too hard and over time, they devoted less time to each other and more to their work. The attention they gave to Carter wasn't something that ever wavered but their focus on each other had. By the time they divorced, almost six months had passed since the last time they had sex. Quite a change from the first five years of their marriage where sex was a daily and then weekly activity, something they craved and sought out, desperately wanting that connection with each other. They had somehow gone from lovers to friends and when the subject of divorce came up, Cat couldn't find it in herself to argue. 

It was logical, they didn't need to be married to parent Carter, and Ian spoke softly of not wanting to hold themselves back. He hadn't met anyone and neither had Cat but what if they did? They deserved the chance to explore that, to be free to find love again, and to do it in a way that wouldn't damage one another in the process. Ian was the example of calm and kind logic and Cat knew that was why she first fell in love with him. There was a steady confidence to him, Ian had always known who he was and was at ease with himself and his place in life. Never once had he been threatened by Cat and her success and she knew that's what she missed the most. 

To be with a partner that appreciated her instead of one that was threatened or envious of her accomplishments.

Sadly, she hadn't found that understanding since Ian. They spoke of it sometimes and she watched how his brown eyes would fill with sadness and concern. He would speak of everything she deserved and how having a relationship, a complete one, with someone who loved every aspect of her was something she should have. It wasn't that Cat disagreed with him it was just that she doubted she could find that again. And if she could, that she could maintain it. Ian had been so perfect for her and he hadn't changed, he was still that calm and kind person, with infinite patience and quiet humor who took everything she dished out with an easy charm. He was still a wonderful father and a good friend and despite all that, their marriage fell apart anyway and no matter what he said, Cat felt it somehow had to be her fault. 

After awhile, Cat gave up on finding another relationship. She settled for mindless dates and good fucking instead. Pouring all her personal time into Carter, and then Adam, focusing on her children instead of herself. As a result, whenever it was Ian's time with Carter, like this week was, Cat worked constantly. There was nothing to come home to, not when Carter was with Ian and Adam was in Opal City. Her work was all she had. It was the one thing she would leave behind other than her children and Cat had a desperate drive to leave some sort of mark on this world. Her therapist theorized it was due to her mother's constant dismissal that made her so very invested in making people acknowledge her. Certainly it wasn't something Cat had ever lost over the years. Nothing was ever enough professionally, there was always something more to do. 

That being so, Cat was alone in her office, working long after everyone else had gone home. She didn't bother to check the time, not caring because there was nothing to go home to, nothing other than work that needed her attention. Until, through her open door, she heard a whoosh of air and the solid thunk of boots on her balcony. 

Cat looked up and Kara was there in her Supergirl suit, looking breathtakingly determined. Rising to her feet, Cat stepped just outside the door, closing it behind her and observed Kara's gaze narrowing before she walked forward. There was a confidence to her that was thrilling and Cat had to consciously stop herself from taking a step back as she neared. When they were just a breath apart, and she could easily smell the citrus scent of Kara's perfume, Cat wondered if she was going to lie again. 

She was so close now, close enough they were almost touching, and Cat looked up at Kara. When their eyes met, Cat felt as if her heart would stop, there was obvious fear and longing in Kara's expression. There so many emotions at play on her face it was almost overwhelming to observe. Then Kara spoke, her voice low and urgent, "You're right. You've always been right." She hesitated for a moment and then she was reaching out, taking Cat's hands in a hold that was so very gentle despite all her strength. "I was just afraid of letting you know that. Of losing everything that I have here. I need to be here, Cat. I need you." Cat opened her mouth to protest and Kara interrupted, almost stern as she said, "No. You don't get to tell me what I need. I know that, Cat. I've always known. I want to help people, to make a difference, but I need to have something for myself. I'm more than my powers. I should be able to have a life of my own outside of this. I'm a person too." 

"Kara," Cat whispered her name, a deep well of sadness filling her at the pleading look in Kara's eyes. The one that was begging for Cat to finally understand. "I know that."

"Do you?" asked Kara, her voice throaty and her gaze wet with emotion. 

"Of course," Cat breathed and she couldn't help herself, not when Kara looked this way. She closed the last bit of space between them and reached up, cupping Kara's face in her hands, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I just don't want to be the one holding you back. There's so much you can do, so much you can be, and I don't want you to have any regrets. To feel obligated to me or this place. You should be free to live your life however you see fit."

"Then let me stay with you," said Kara urgently, ducking her head and Cat felt her breath catch at the emotion in her words. "Earth never felt like my home, not really, because I never truly belonged anywhere. I was always awkward, trying to hide among humans but you..." Kara trailed off, her hand lifting press against Cat's cheek, her thumb moving in a slow and reverent caress. "You saw through it. I didn't realize it at first but all those little insults, the way you pushed at me, you knew I was holding myself back and you were trying to make me stop, weren't you?" Cat swallowed hard and allowed a dip of her head. She hadn't known what it was those first few months with Kara but there was something perpetually irritating in how Kara would stumble and stammer because Cat somehow knew that wasn't the truth. There was too much competence to her work for her to truly be that unsure of herself and she couldn't understand it. Why Kara would act like she was less than what she was. Then Supergirl emerged and Cat put two and two together. Someone extraordinary who had to pretend to be normal in order to simply have a peaceful existence. It was a horrible and oppressive idea and Cat couldn't bear the idea of being a part of that. Having someone as powerful as Kara doing menial jobs for her... it didn't seem right. "I wasted too much time hiding," Kara murmured and she was so close now, close enough Cat could feel her breath on her skin and she shivered at the sensation. "I don't want to do that anymore." 

"Kara," Cat said her name in a murmur, "I promise you'll always have a place with me." 

"This isn't about a job," said Kara earnestly and Cat was distracted by the way Kara reached for a lock of her hair, curling it around her fingers. "What I feel for you," she continued in low tones, her voice rich with intent, "it's more than that. You're important to me, Cat. You see me, the entire person, not just the separate parts." There was a moment of pause and then Kara was touching her again, so very softly, and she confessed, "I care for you. So much." 

Then she was being pulled forward by the strong hands at her hips and Cat logically knew what was going to happen. She had been kissed enough to spot the signs but she couldn't help the unconscious gasp she released when Kara's lips met hers. There was a hunger in the eager press of Kara's lips against her own but it was desperately gentle at the same time and was so very Kara. She felt herself instinctively respond, pressing closer to Kara, lifting her hands up to tangle in her hair, and when she opened up, encouraging Kara to deepen the kiss, and felt her moan what little control Cat had was gone. There were a million excuses she could give to keep them apart but every single one of them disappeared as Kara kissed her. She couldn't help being swept up in the passion of her embrace, in the way she opened Cat up with slow devotion, learning everything she had to offer and accepting it with tender excitement. If forced to admit it, Cat was dazed when they parted and Kara's forehead rested against her own. Kara's eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged, her body trembling as her hands lightly clung to Cat's hips, as if she was afraid to hold onto her too tightly. 

Kara was so very strong. Cat knew that. She also knew all the ways she could be broken. It was all too evident in how she stood in front of her now. Her eyes closed tightly shut as if to block out her probable rejection and her tall frame almost vibrating from emotion. For Kara to be this way because of her, it was too much for Cat to bear. In the back of her mind, she heard Ian's voice, speaking of love and how she deserved to have it again. What she felt for Kara was more than she ever experienced with him and for a time, Cat was convinced he was the love of her life. She was frightened, horrifically so, because this had the chance of laying waste to her but this was Kara. Bright, kind, and endlessly wonderful Kara who made her appreciate things she never had before. Who was never scared of her, who saw Cat for who she was, with all her faults and weaknesses but cared for her all the same. All those reasons to keep them apart, to maintain her distance, faded in the wake of this very real chance for happiness.

Sighing and kissing Kara's cheek, Cat wound her fingers into Kara's hair, pulling her closer as she whispered in her ear, "You aren't alone in this. I feel the same." 

There was a shudder that worked it's way through Kara's statuesque frame and then she swept Cat up in her arms, kissing her ardently. Cat clung to Kara, holding onto her and laughing as she felt Kara's hands palm her ass, lifting her up as they continued to kiss. Her fingers tightened their grip in Kara's hair and she smiled as Kara walked them over to the couch, stumbling when Cat moved her kisses lower, down Kara's neck and over her collarbone. Cat lowered herself onto the ground and turned them around, resting her hand flat on Kara's chest and pushing her onto the couch, well aware Kara didn't have to move if she didn't want to. Kara sunk onto the couch though, her fingers lightly gripping Cat's hips as she sat down, and Cat smiled, hiking up her skirt just enough that she could easily straddle Kara's lap. They kissed, one leading into another, parting only due to Cat's need for air and her heart beating uncontrollably, enough that Cat felt almost dizzy. Kara held her close then, nuzzling her face into the crook of Cat's neck. At this sweet gesture, Cat felt a great swell of affection rise up in her and she fell into Kara's embrace, resting comfortably in the circle of her arms. 

"It's late," Kara's voice was muffled against her skin but Cat could hear the reluctance in her words. As if she didn't want this to be the truth.

"It is," Cat agreed, vaguely wondering about the time and thinking it had to be well after midnight.

"I don't want to leave you," said Kara wryly, lifting her head to give Cat a little quirked smile of her lips. She lifted her hand and Cat saw the barest tremble before it caressed her cheek. "I think the second I do, I won't believe this actually happened."

Cat hummed and moved her head, reaching for Kara's hand and kissing its palm before placing it back on her cheek. "Then don't leave," Cat drawled, arching an eyebrow and smiling as Kara's blue eyes went wide. "You might be Princess Charming but I'm no Cinderella and there doesn't have to be a curfew on our time together." Kara looked so very tempted but then she bit her lip and Cat instinctively knew the cause of her hesitation. "We don't have to do anything more than kiss. We don't even need to do that if you rather not, darling. I don't want you to leave anymore than you do, which is apparently not at all. I was just suggesting that doesn't have to happen." 

"Cat," Kara breathed her name more than said it and then she was being swept up in another kiss. One that was eager and expressive, allowing Cat to know with every stroke of her tongue and press of her lips how very much Kara felt for her. "I want to kiss you," she said when they parted, laughing and smiling so very radiantly. "I want everything with you and I want to do it right. You deserve that." 

Taking in the oh so earnest expression on Kara's face, Cat replied humorously, "I suspect this means you want to wine and dine me before we have sex, is that it?" When Kara turned bright red then nodded her head vigorously Cat chuckled and kissed her cheek. "That's sweet of you."

"It kind of sounds stupid now that you say it," said Kara wryly. 

"No," Cat shook her head, "just because I'm old and bitter and not at all swayed by romantic notions doesn't mean I can't see the good in them. Besides," Cat said as she slipped off Kara's lap and straightened her skirt. "We should give ourselves time to adjust to the change in our relationship." 

"Yeah," said Kara breathlessly, her cheeks holding an all too attractive red hue. 

"That still doesn't mean you have to leave me," said Cat logically, channeling Ian's calm demeanor as she took in the way Kara tilted her head curiously. She looked up at her so very hopefully that it made it all too clear she hadn't been exaggerating about not wanting to leave. Honestly. This girl would be the death of her and just wait until Ian found out about Kara. He would have a field day that someone had made their way past all her defenses this easily. Though he'd be so very happy for her. She knew that. "I think we're more than capable of controlling ourselves, don't you?" Kara bit her lip again and there was a hesitation in her though Cat could see she wanted to give in. "Kara," she said her name in a low murmur, waiting until those blue eyes met her own to continue, "please? I'd like it if you would stay with me."

Another moment of hesitation and then Kara rose to her feet then said, "Okay." She smiled brightly, her teeth gleaming and her eyes alight as she took Cat's hand, entwining their fingers in a gentle hold. "Your place or mine?"

The temptation of seeing where Kara lived is too much to resist and Cat immediately replied, "Yours." Kara blinked at this, wearing an adorably confused expression and that was reason enough for Cat to share the reason why. "You've seen the penthouse but I've never been to your apartment. I'm curious. I want to know what it looks like."

Kara beamed at this, laughing happily and pulling Cat into her arms, brushing their noses together before kissing her lightly. "Are you okay with flying?" she asked. 

"Don't you dare drop me," Cat warned, stepping closer and winding her arms around Kara's neck. 

"I would never," reassured Kara, her hands firm on Cat's hips, pulling her forward until Cat's feet rested on top of her own. She looked down with infinitely kind eyes that made Cat's heart skip a beat then asked quietly, "You ready?"

Cat nodded and then they were in the air and Cat yelped, pressing closer to Kara and trying to ignore the vibration of her former assistant's chuckle against her chest. She kept her eyes tightly closed for several moments until she heard Lois' obnoxious voice in her head bragging about all her flights with Diana. Never one to let Lois Lane one up her on anything, Cat opened her eyes and took in the scenery with wonder, and she turned her gaze to Kara who was watching her with a soft expression of understanding. "Is this what it's like all the time for you up here?" she asked, her attention drifting back to the vast expanse of the sky. "It's surprising you ever come down." 

"It's peaceful," Kara admitted and she paused in her flight, allowing Cat to fully take it all in, "but it isn't reality. That's down there, on the ground, with other people," her eyes focused on Cat who frowned at this attention. Then Kara buried her face into the crook of Cat's neck as she murmured, "With you." They stayed there for several minutes until Kara pulled herself back, kissing the line of Cat's neck as she did so, then landed on a rooftop. Cat stepped off her feet, feeling altogether shaky and she shot Kara a grateful smile as she steadied Cat with a careful hand. Kara nodded towards a nearby door and said, "I'm in apartment 510." She offered a wry smile and gestured to the Supergirl suit and continued, "I need to change out of this. I'll meet you there in a minute. I'd normally fly us in through the window I always keep open but Alex noticed this guy across the street with a telescope the other day and--" 

"Kara," Cat interrupted, stepping closer and putting an index finger on her lips. "It's fine. But hurry," she paused to form a sly smile, "I wasn't lying about being curious."

An emphatic nod and then Kara exited in a blast of air. Cat laughed as she almost lost her balance and watched her girl fly off into the sky. Her girl. Kara Danvers. Supergirl. It was almost more than she could fathom and Cat didn't want to think on it too long because she knew if she did her mind would work against her. So instead, she walked to the door, opened it up and made her way down three flights until she reached the fifth floor. Hoping she wasn't about to get locked in the stairwell, Cat heaved a sigh of relief when the doorknob turned and she stepped into a brightly lit hallway. It wasn't her penthouse but it wasn't shabby either. There was a sort of charm to it and as Cat studied the decor while walking towards apartment 510 she wondered if this was a historic property. Certainly it had the architecture of the late 1920's. 

Moments later, Kara appeared at the other end of the hallway, dressed in her civilian clothes and anxiously adjusting a duffle bag over her shoulder as she pulled her keys from her pocket. She held the door open and Cat walked inside, taking in her surroundings as Kara flipped on the lights. It was much larger than she expected. Open and airy with large windows that were bound to bring some beautiful sunlight. There was a bohemian charm to it and while it wasn't something Cat would choose for herself, she could see the appeal. Besides, it suited Kara. Next to her, Kara shut and locked the door, then zoomed away with the duffle bag. Upon her return just a second later, Cat observed as she shifted from foot to foot, biting down on her lower lip. Really. Why was she this adorable? 

"It's lovely," said Cat softly, taking a step towards Kara and reaching for her hand. She arched an eyebrow then drawled humorously, "Though surprisingly spacious. I was under the impression I didn't pay you well enough to afford a place like this." 

"You don't, well, you didn't use to," said Kara sheepishly, referring to her noticeable pay raise due to her recent promotion. She led Cat over to the couch, tugging on her hand, and pulling Cat into her arms when she sat next to her. Kara sunk into the cushions, kicking off her shoes and reaching for Cat's as she murmured, "This isn't the best neighborhood and Mrs. Needleberg gives me a discount on the rent because I help her out with building maintenance. That's how I managed to afford it before." Kara pushed Cat's hair to the side and lowered her head, kissing the line of her neck and breathing her in as she continued, "But with my nifty new raise I actually have expendable income."

"Good," said Cat, tilting her head to take in Kara's lidded gaze. It was wonderfully relaxed and Cat sighed, sinking into Kara's arms as her eyes roamed the length of the apartment. There was an easel that had an abundance of paintings behind it and a small table in front of it that held countless art supplies. Cat considered the Masters of Fine Arts that Kara obtained and wondered if perhaps it was in the visual arts with an emphasis on painting or drawing. There was only one way to find out. "Kara," she murmured, taking in the quiet contentment on her features, and finding herself quickly enamored. "Was painting the focus of your art studies?"

"For the most part," said Kara, watching as Cat visually inspected the incomplete landscape on her easel. It was yet another painting of Argo City. Her home planet was a constant subject in her artwork and Kara doubted that would ever change. There was an urgent need in her to capture each and every memory she had of Krypton, of her family and friends, before they disappeared from her mind. She was afraid one day she'd want to call up an image of her parents or her home and nothing would emerge. Painting them was a method of waylaying that fear. "I also did a minor focus in graphic design. I think that's what HR found most applicable when I first applied for a job with you." Cat released a thoughtful murmur at this and Kara knew the question that was coming. She'd seen that inquisitive gaze too many times, always seeking and painfully sharp in its observation. 

"It's a painting of Argo City," she revealed in hushed tones, brushing her face against Cat's cheek, and holding her closer. There was a comfort in speaking about this while having Cat in her arms. Her planet, her family, they were gone but Cat... she was with her. All she wanted for the longest time was to recapture that feeling of belonging she'd had back home on Krypton. It had always been elusive to her though, she never quite fit in, no matter how hard she tried. For all those years she only had the Danvers as her support but as much as they cared, and as loving and loyal as Alex was, they wanted her to hide her identity. Then she became Supergirl and stopped hiding and from the very first day Cat embraced her. She saw everything good in all the things Kara kept hidden and now she knew everything. Cat knew and she cared, she cared enough to watch her with soft and understanding eyes that offered solace and unwavering acceptance. "It's where I lived on Krypton. It helps... painting things from home." 

There was a moment of pause and then Cat was shifting in her arms, looking up at her with a steady gaze. Then she leaned up, capturing Kara's lips in a slow kiss, when they parted, Cat was just a breath away and she murmured, "You don't get to talk about it, do you? About Krypton and what it was like there."

"Not really," said Kara, sighing and resting her forehead against Cat's. "I used to when I first got here but then Eliza and Jeremiah said it was better if I didn't talk of it so much, if I focused on trying to fit into Earth culture, and Kal... he didn't care like I thought he would. Krypton was a dead world to him. He has no attachment to it."

"You can tell me," Cat offered and Kara's eyes grew large at this. Cat immediately winced and realized how this might seem. She shook her head and reached out, cupping Kara's cheek, her fingers spreading out in a tender caress. "It would be between us. I would never publish it or speak of it to anyone--"

"Cat," Kara interrupted as she formed a small smile, "I know you wouldn't." She turned her head, studying the painting, and sighing happily when Cat lowered her body, sinking back into Kara's embrace. She pulled Cat closer, lowering her head to breathe in the scent of her shampoo, hiding her face in blonde curls. "When I was stuck in the Phantom Zone, I tried to distract myself by learning as much as I could about Earth. The environment, the countries, the people, culture, and languages. I remember when I first saw images of the Earth I was shocked by how soft it seemed with gentle green rolling hills and shining blue seas. Krypton was sharp and jagged, crystalline in comparison. By the time I was born we had devastated almost all of our natural resources and relied on technology to replicate everything we had lost. The loss of green growing things was all I ever knew. They were things I saw in museums and scientific displays. I was told about how the planet used to be, how it was greener before we mined our resources, creating the crystalline formations as a result. I knew things weren't good... there were so many protests about the state of the planet. My Aunt was involved in a lot of these and we were close. She was the one who told me about how we were destroying Krypton by mining its core." 

Kara paused and Cat watched as as her gaze shuttered. Speaking of her home had seemingly taken her back there and Cat waited patiently for Kara to return to her. When she did, Kara looked at her with a pained expression that Cat instinctively wanted to soothe. It was so rare for her to feel this way. Cat often found human interaction woefully exhausting and she had always felt that when it came to people quality over quantity was what mattered. That being so, there was an extremely small circle of people Cat cared for, and to this day it stunned her how quickly Kara inserted herself into those numbers. Usually it took a minimum of a year for her to feel any sort of significant attachment to someone and even longer for her to genuinely care for them. Then Kara came into her life with her bright smiles, sunny attitude, and genuine concern, making everything Cat had believed about herself and relationships turn on its head. Cat prided herself on being supremely self aware and that being so, she would never deny her feelings for Kara. 

Despite that, she couldn't help the pieces of her that said it was inappropriate. She was her employer, she was in a position of power, she was older. All these reasons had Cat keeping her distance until today when Kara had closed that gap and Cat was left with the choice of accepting or ignoring how she felt. Taking in Kara's quiet grief, the way sadness clung to her expression and the haunted look in her eyes, Cat knew she could never deny her. Kara was so optimistic in spite of all the horrible things life had dealt her and Cat didn't know what Kara could possibly see in her but she knew it was powerful enough to break the walls Kara created to keep herself safe. The walls that held back the endless sorrow that came with the loss of her home world. Releasing a nonsensical murmur, the type she often used to calm Carter when he was inconsolable, Cat brushed the back of her fingers across Kara's cheek and kissed her tenderly. It was slow and sweet, a gentle affirmation of her feelings and a promise, to both herself and Kara that she wasn't going anywhere. Kara shuddered into their kiss, great silent sobs shaking her frame as Cat comforted her.

One kiss led into another and another, Kara rising up desperately, her hands firm on Cat's hips as she guided her down on the couch. Cat groaned at the heat of Kara's body pressing into hers as her hands traveled the length of Cat's body. She seemed to be memorizing Cat's form, almost as if she was afraid this chance would be lost to her much like Krypton now was. It was nearly impossible to think with Kara like this, her lips heavy and insistent, taking everything Cat had to offer and demanding more, but somehow Cat called up the memory from earlier. The balcony and Kara's adorable blush and her earnest request for a proper date before taking things further. 

Pulling up every last bit of fortitude, Cat parted from Kara with a gasp and uttered breathless and low, "Kara, stop." Kara's reaction to her words were immediate. She froze and her eyes slowly lost their far off haze, the urgency of her touch ceasing as she brought herself back from whatever torment of memories she lost herself in. However, just seconds later Cat watched as she formed a terrified expression and started to scramble away but Cat wouldn't let her. She clasped her face, forcing Kara to meet her eyes and once she did, Cat said, "No, you stay with me. You haven't done anything wrong." Kara opened her mouth to object but Cat cut her off, kissing her cheek, and wanting to remove the air of self recrimination, she drawled, "Surely you haven't already forgotten your promise of wining and dining?" 

Kara blinked at this then she laughed, bright and beautiful, and Cat smiled softly, so very glad to have brought that out again. Shaking her head, she smiled down at Cat, her eyes soft and caring as she said, "I haven't. In fact, I wanted to ask if we could do something tomorrow."

"Fast mover," Cat teased and Kara blushed bright red and released a sputtering protest which Cat chuckled fondly at. Rising up to capture Kara's lips in a kiss, Cat wound her arms around Kara's shoulders. "It's all right," she reassured. "I like it."

"Oh," Kara was still slightly red and she now looked relieved, "good." 

Pushing Kara back until she was reclined on the sofa, Cat returned to the warm circle of her arms, resting her face on Kara's chest. She sighed happily as Kara's hands tangled in her hair and lightly massaged her scalp. The events of the day were finally catching up to her and Cat suddenly felt unbearably tired. Before she knew it her eyes were growing heavy and she was drifting off, soothed by the steady beat of Kara's heart. When Kara eventually shifted out from under her, Cat was only vaguely aware of being carried in Kara's arms and being carefully deposited in her bed. Kara moved away, going to change, and Cat managed to unzip her skirt, carelessly tossing it onto the floor. She was drifting off to sleep when the bed dipped under Kara's weight and Cat instinctively reached for her.

"Hold me," she mumbled sleepily, unwilling to part with Kara for the night. There was a light press of lips against her forehead then a warm body settled in behind her, pulling Cat's smaller frame into her arms. A feeling of utmost satisfaction and happiness seizing her, Cat drifted into a deep sleep.

\---

The next morning, Cat wakes up feeling unbearably hot, and she grumbled as she kicked off the sheets. She heard a soft chuckle and reluctantly, she opened her eyes to peer at Kara who wears an expression that is entirely too fond. Looking at her like she's something adorable, such as a fluffy kitten. It wasn't acceptable. Bad enough her name reminded people of the creatures. Personally, she preferred dogs. At least they were guaranteed to love you. "Shut up," Cat grumped, turning in Kara's arms and squirming when the girl pulled her close. "It's too hot," she complained but nevertheless remained in Kara's embrace. 

"That's probably my fault," admitted Kara sheepishly, pushing a lock of hair out of Cat's eyes. When Cat peered at her with muted curiosity, she continued, "My powers come from Earth's yellow sun. I store the radiation in my cells, similar to a solar battery. Because of that, my normal body temperature is higher than a human's would be."

Cat released a thoughtful murmur and kicked back more of the sheets, leaving them wholly uncovered. Not caring in the least she was clad only in her panties and a silk blouse, giving Kara an unrestricted view of her legs. Studying Kara, Cat couldn't help but smirk at the blush on her face. Relaxing into Kara's arms, Cat considered her words. Kara was warm but not horribly so. Although she could see understand why it would cause her to wake up irritated since she was the type of person to keep her bedroom at a constant sixty five degree temperature. Cat far rather be cold than hot but it appeared with Kara she didn't have much choice in the matter. Oh well. There were far worse problems to have than to be warmer than normal because of your...

What were they anyway?

Studying Kara's kind features, the soft curve of her smile and the warmth in her eyes, Cat found she didn't really care. All she wanted was to be with Kara. Nothing else mattered. Besides, try as she might, she still found herself uncomfortable at the idea of their power imbalance in the work place. Not to mention their age difference. It left her wanting to put things in Kara's hands, allow her to dictate the pace and seriousness of their relationship. That was the best way, as she saw it, to put them on an even playing field. Although Kara being a super powered alien helped. Absently, she considered speaking to her HR director about placing Kara under the overall supervision of one of her executives. Perhaps Abigail in Editorial. They were the closest. That would leave Cat entirely out of any sort of decisions when it came to Kara receiving any further promotions. If Kara wanted to pursue a relationship, Cat wouldn't hide her away, but she was also loathe to have people think ill of Kara, to say she didn't earn her promotion. She could never stop people from talking but taking that sort of action would at least silence some of the criticisms.

It was strange, this fierce desire she had to protect Kara. She'd only experienced it with her sons. Cat hadn't ever felt this way with Michael or Ian. They certainly weren't stronger than Kara, mentally or emotionally, and of course not physically. Kara was determined, she could hold her own against anyone, and if people came at her with snide accusations of sleeping her way to the top Cat knew she would prove them wrong with the quality of her work. That was her way, it was what she had been doing since Cat first hired her. That being so, Cat couldn't quite grasp why she felt the need to shield Kara from people and their idiotic assumptions. Was it simply that she cared more for Kara than she had for Michael or Ian? Perhaps Michael but Ian... he had been her first real love. The one person she actually imagined a future with and she had been genuinely heart broken when their relationship fell apart. Because he was such a very good person and if she couldn't make it work with him she couldn't understand how she could make it work with anyone. And then Kara came into her life and she was just as good as Ian but unlike him, she pushed Cat, she didn't settle for what she was given. 

She demanded a real connection and after time, Cat couldn't deny her. It was exhausting trying to keep Kara out of her personal life when she knew that separation wasn't want she wanted. Especially as they became closer and now here they were. Snuggling, god how she hated that word, in Kara's bed with Cat's ivory Alexander McQueen skirt and spring collection Louboutin pumps tossed onto the floor. The silence and her contemplation was broken by Kara's stomach growling and she couldn't help but release a bark of laughter in response. Tilting her head, she grinned at Kara, cupping her cheek as she drawled, "Let me guess: you have a superhero sized appetite."

"Alex says I burn a lot of calories," Kara muttered before she bit her bottom lip, making Cat want to kiss her. "Apparently it's part of my alien metabolism."

"Why do I suspect it also makes it dreadfully hard for you to gain weight as well?" asked Cat wryly, sitting up and scooting off the side of the bed. Kara didn't respond to this and she didn't move to get out of bed. Cat considered her skirt but decided against it, rather enjoying the idea of teasing Kara for a little while longer. "I assume you have some form of fresh food in this place," Cat called as she made her way into the kitchen. 

A few moments passed before Kara joined her, long enough for Cat to decide she could make a decent breakfast spread out of the contents of her fridge. She was reaching for the eggs when Kara appeared behind her. Pushing back into the younger woman, Cat smiled when Kara molded against her frame, leaving very little space between them. "Any requests?" questioned Cat, arching an eyebrow and placing the eggs onto the counter. 

"You don't have to cook for me," said Kara, her voice husky in Cat's ear, "this is my apartment. I should--"

"You should tell me what you like to eat," Cat interrupted, looking imperious as she shoved the bacon at Kara. "If you don't I'll be forced to recreate an English breakfast as it's the one thing I know I can do well." 

Kara took the bacon and blinked as Cat piled the pork sausages on top of it. A slow smile spread across her features and she said, "It's my kitchen. I'll like anything you cook that comes out of here." 

"Not picky then," said Cat decisively, crouching down to open the drawers. Pulling out a tomato, white mushrooms, and a stick of butter, she turned to see Kara watching her with that insufferably fond look again. Honestly. Who did Kara think she was? The way she looked at her... it was so thoroughly different than anything Cat had ever experienced. It made her wonder exactly who she was in Kara's mind. Whoever it was, it wasn't anyone Cat recognized. Walking around Kara, she opened the small pantry to the far left and narrowed her eyes at the loaf of bread that sat on the very highest shelf. Naturally. Forming a scowl and grabbing a can of baked beans, she jerked her thumb at the bread as she faced Kara. "I need that." 

Thankfully no short jokes came out of Kara's mouth, she just placed the bread next to the other ingredients and leaned against the refrigerator as Cat pulled out a sauté pan and small pot. Turning the burners onto low heat, Cat found the olive oil and drizzled it into the sauté pan. She considered the sausages for a moment then figured it was best to ask. "How many?" Cat questioned, lifting up the package of six. 

"Four," said Kara simply and Cat half expected that all too familiar look of embarrassment but she simply smiled at Cat, looking entirely at ease. 

Cat was inordinately pleased about that. If Kara needed to eat more in order to be healthy, the last thing Cat wanted was her to feel guilty about it. All of a sudden, she found herself picturing more moments like this. With Cat cooking for Kara whenever that alien metabolism of hers took hold, demanding food at odd hours, and it was a disgustingly domestic idea she was fast becoming enamored with. She had never that sort of experience with anyone. Michael loved going out, eating at whatever trendy restaurant of the moment, and Ian was like Cat, far too absorbed in his work to enjoy puttering around the house. That didn't seem to be the case with Kara, not if the things she heard about movie and game nights were true. She was something of a homebody, which meant Cat could have more times like these, sharing meals together with Carter. Just the idea of it was ridiculously appealing. 

Placing five sausages in the pan, Cat opened the beans to cook on low heat, then went about washing the mushrooms and tomato. Kara offered to help but Cat told her it was fine, that she needed something to do while the sausages cooked. Kara nodded, content to watch her after she started brewing the coffee and arranged paper towels in a baking pan. It was only when Cat turned the sausages and raised the temperature, adding several slices of bacon to the pan, that Kara spoke again. "Why English breakfast?" she asked curiously. 

"Ian," Cat replied, knowing Kara wouldn't need much explanation other than that. Kara knew Carter's father was British, she'd met him in person and spoke to him countless times over the phone. "While we didn't have a lot of family meals, particularly towards the end of our marriage, we always tried to have breakfast with Carter. He claimed getting to eat a traditional English breakfast made him feel a little less homesick."

"I can understand that," said Kara thoughtfully and Cat was reminded of their earlier conversation about Krypton. 

"Kara," said Cat carefully, turning the burners on low, "is there anything like that for you?"

For a moment, Kara looked confused at this and then her eyes went wide with realization. "I don't know," said Kara, her voice rough, swallowing a visible lump in her throat. "There are some things that are similar but nothing is ever exactly like it was back home. I haven't really considered it," said Kara honestly, looking sad as she admitted this. "Trying to recreate meals from Krypton, I mean." Cat frowned, recalling what she said about her foster parents encouraging her to stop fixating on Krypton, as if such a thing was ever possible. So much was taken from Kara but maybe there were small ways to give it back. Something like making a meal that might bring about happy memories of home and family. Kara licked her lips then looked at Cat with a hopeful light in her eyes. "There's an A.I. from my ship," she began hesitantly, "maybe I could ask it if any of the foods we had on Krypton match in genetic composition or taste to ones here." 

"Do that," Cat replied briskly, returning the heat to medium and adding a slice of butter and the mushrooms to the pan. She seasoned them with salt and pepper, trying her best to sound casual as she said, "I'd like a chance to cook alien cuisine." Like so many times before, Cat sensed Kara before anything else. Feeling Kara's presence and then the gentle pressure of her chin on the top of her head and the warm weight of her arms wrapping around her waist. Releasing a sigh, Cat allowed herself to lean into Kara's arms as she removed the sausages and bacon, setting them on the paper towels. Replacing them with several slices of tomato which she'd already seasoned, she was mindful to cook it in the bacon fat. Ian always claimed that made it taste the best and she wasn't one to argue with his stringent beliefs when it came to a proper English breakfast. "You should be able to have things like that to comfort you, Kara."

There was no response other than a soft kiss at the base of her neck and the sensation of Kara breathing her in. Cat was suddenly grateful she never left the house without applying Guerlain Shalimar, a habit she started in her twenties and had never grown out of. She'd been given countless perfumes over the years but she never strayed from the classic and apparently Kara agreed with this decision. A shiver ran through her as Kara nuzzled in closer and Cat tried to keep her thoughts on the food and not Kara's opinions on other things. Such as her Fleur de England black lace panties that she knew were slightly visible. She didn't need to be thinking of that. Instead, she forced herself to focus on removing the tomatoes and mushrooms, adding more butter and pieces of bread. It was difficult to maneuver with Kara clinging to her like a super powered koala but Cat was loathe to tell her to let go. It had been so very long since anyone held her like this and she missed it more than she would ever care to admit. The sensation of being enveloped by another person, feeling completely content and safe in their arms, it wasn't something she experienced often. The last time had been with Ian and that was so very long ago. Now there was Kara and she was so much like him but somehow more, because there was a determination to her. Kara had a fire that Ian lacked and Cat knew now that this thing with them had begun Kara wouldn't just let it go. She would fight for them and that was such a reassuring thought.

Throughout her life, Cat was often consumed by insecurities. Her father died when she was nine, her mother never had time for her, and when she did it was always spent critically. Katherine analyzed everything and every time she did that with her daughter, Cat continually came up lacking. There was always something to improve, something essential she failed at, something she was inherently lacking. It left Cat constantly scrambling for her mother's approval until she graduated Wellesley and applied for a job at the Daily Planet. Her mother's utter disdain at her being Perry White's assistant pushed her over the edge. Cat was well aware how low she was on the totem pole and Katherine railing her about it only made something snap in her. It started then, her master plan for success, one that she continually added more steps to as the years went by, and Cat knew the driving force behind it was her all consuming need to prove herself. To show her mother she wasn't worthless, that she had something to give to this world, and as she gained more and more success Cat started to believe that. Professionally at least. 

Personally... well, that was something else. 

Having Kara with her though, it helped chase those insecurities away. Simply because of who Kara was. If someone as good, as kind, and as selfless as Kara could find something to care about in her then maybe it was like Dr. Oguda insisted. There wasn't any intrinsic fault in her. What Cat needed to focus on was trying to accept that her mother was incapable of giving Cat the approval she craved. It wasn't easy to let go of that need over the years. Having Michael, Adam, and then Ian and Carter helped. Then there was Perry and even Lois, annoying thorn in the side that she was, who both supported her unconditionally. And now... now, there was Kara with her sweet smile and loving nature and god, she was almost too fucking good to be true. Only she was very much real, Cat could feel her hovering over her shoulder, watching with interest as Cat removed the slices of fried bread and cracked several eggs into the pan. 

Peering up at her, Cat lifted an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips as she said, "Could you get our plates? I'm almost done."

A minute more of cooking then the eggs were ready and the beans were at a perfect temperature. Cat couldn't help being pleased by the eagerness on Kara's features as Cat loaded up her plate with food. Her own plate had much smaller portions of all the offerings and sitting at the table, Cat watched with a lidded gaze as Kara tucked into her meal. Only after she had sampled everything did Kara give Cat a brilliant smile. "It's delicious," she said enthusiastically. "You're a fantastic chef. I see why Ian wanted you to cook this for him so often, homesickness or not." 

"Contrary to popular opinion, I have a special affinity for fried foods," Cat admitted, taking a bite of tomato. Kara chuckled at this and returned to eating the meal at a lightning pace. She was only halfway through her portion when Kara was close to finished and Cat considered the slices of bacon and toast she had left. Deciding she really wasn't all that hungry, she deposited them onto Kara's plate. Kara opened her mouth, no doubt to argue against taking any of Cat's food. Except she couldn't speak the words of protest because Cat leaned across the table, giving Kara an ample view of her cleavage as Cat shoved the largest slice of toast into her mouth. Smirking as Kara glared at her while she bit down on the toast, Cat laughed, cupping her cheek and kissing it tenderly. "Go on, I won't be able to finish it," she murmured quietly. Kara blushed and did as Cat instructed, eating the rest of her newly claimed food while Cat watched her. Returning to her chair, Cat rested her chin in the palm of her hand and considered the rest of her day. Carter would be with Ian until Monday and that left her at loose ends. There was always work to do but observing Kara's smile of utter contentment when her plate was clean, work suddenly seemed like a very dismal option. "Kara," said Cat carefully, shifting in her seat and cursing herself for feeling nervous. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not unless being on call as Supergirl is considered a plan," said Kara, giving Cat a shy smile. She bit her lower lip, looking at Cat through her lashes. "Why do you ask?"

"I recall you saying that you wanted us to do something," Cat reminded in droll tones. Unwilling to play coy with the younger woman when she was dealing with butterflies in her stomach for the first time in well over ten years. "Are you still interested?" 

"Yes," said Kara breathlessly, nodding her head.

At this reply, something settled in Cat, and she felt her nerves disappear as she stood up and crossed over to Kara. "Good," she drawled, sounding impossibly pleased and smiling as she held Kara's face in her hands. "I'd like us to spend the weekend together. Would that be all right with you?" The only response was an another emphatic nod of her head and just as Cat started to chuckle, Kara rose upwards to capture Cat's lips in an ardent kiss.

Kara palmed her ass, holding Cat as if she was a delicate piece of china and Cat soon found herself straddling Kara's lap. Her bare legs settling on top of Kara's which were clad in fuzzy plaid pink and purple pajama bottoms, a fashion crime she wouldn't normally forgive but didn't think twice about when Kara kissed her this way. With absolute devotion and total concentration as if Cat was the only thing in the world that mattered. It was easy to believe that as Kara pulled her closer and her hands slid beneath Cat's blouse to trace the contours of her skin. When they parted, Cat couldn't help but groan Kara's name as she moved her kisses lower, down the line of her neck as she cupped Cat's breast in one hand while the other kept Cat secure in her hold. Was there such a thing as feeling completely secure as you were being devoured? Because that's what this felt like to Cat and she was overwhelmed by the experience, holding onto Kara like a buoy in a turbulent sea. 

And then it all stopped.

The kisses ceased and the thumb circling her nipple froze and the hand fell away from her breast. Cat tried to gather her thoughts, caught in something of a daze, and blinked as she observed Kara turning her head and staring at nothing. It was strangely similar to the way a dog would cock their head and listen to absolutely nothing before starting a fit of barking. Vaguely, she noted it would be entirely humorous but also troubling if Kara reached the same conclusion. Instead, she looked regretfully at Cat as her hands rested softly on her hips. "I have to go," said Kara, sounding quietly determined but also disappointed. "There's sirens and smoke coming from the docks."

Quickly, Cat slid off Kara's lap and with a whoosh of air Kara retrieved her Supergirl suit, still inside the duffle bag. Cat wondered why she didn't just change here then she remembered Kara talking about the neighbor with a telescope. Scowling at the thought of Kara dealing with a peeping tom, Cat reached for Kara's hand, holding it gently and smiling when Kara looked back at her. "Call me when you're done, no matter what the hour," said Cat, trying her level best to be encouraging in both her tone and expression. The last thing she wanted Kara to do was to worry if she was angry about her leaving. This is part of who Kara is, and some of what she does, and Cat wanted her to know she supported her. "I'll be at the penthouse waiting." 

"Cat," Kara whispered her name and then she kissed her fast and fierce, leaving Cat flush with desire when they parted. "Thank you." 

Having said that, Kara was gone in a blur, and Cat was left alone, hoping whatever was wrong Kara could fix it and Cat would see her sooner rather than later.


End file.
